


The Champion who never wanted to be one.

by DJ_Zuki



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Original Character(s), POV Female Character, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:21:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4148097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_Zuki/pseuds/DJ_Zuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here I am, enjoying my peace and the sun. I was enjoying the quiet of the ranch. Tell a Champion came by and ruin my quiet plans and wanted me as a Champion. My name is Kanna Demon, and I never wanted to be Champion of Johto. I really wish, I didn't have to do this. Maybe, I won't regret this at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nosy Questions, and wild brawls

**Author's Note:**

> This Fic will have lemons and multi characters involved with in the lemons. Some Characters will be mock in different ways. This is about an Original Character of mine.  
> Also, if a certain character is used often. I will add he or she in the tag.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. I only own Kanna Demon(OC). If I use music, I will place a disclaimer at the time being. 
> 
> Enjoy the Fic!

(Kanna’s P.O.V)  
It was a hot summer day in Waterlily. For me, Kanna Demon, I was laying down in the backyard with Lady, my Donphan, sleeping by my side. My eyes were closed as I felt the heat from the sun raying down on me. 

‘Ah, the simple life is good,’ I thought to myself. I was enjoying the peace and quiet of the summer. I only have to worry about the Stater Festival, a festival where the professor of each Region come get the starter of that region, and working on the Demonic Ranch. 

“ Kanna! The Champion Lance is here!” I heard my brother, Hoshiko, calling out to me. 

I let out a groan, as I start gain this ruthless feeling in my chest. My mind begins to wonder off as I stand up. I begin to think why the Champion of Johto and Kanto is here. Last I check we own all the dragon types here. Far as I know, the dragons we have are ours. I tie my long black hair into a single braid as I wonder what is going on.  
I also made a note to myself about keeping better track on which Pokémon, we own and which we don’t. 

“Don?” I heard Lady’s groaning voice calling out to me. 

“Nan, you can sleep longer,” I say to her as I rub her truck. “I know you love your sunny afternoon nap.” I add in.  
Before anyone jump my ass about I must have the power of understanding Pokémon. No, I do not have it. I never heard of it even! I just know my Pokémon very well. Though, I do own a Psychic Pokémon whom does the hold speaking my mind trick. When it comes to a stranger’s Pokémon I have to be playing the guessing game. Wild Pokémon, I can understand the body language of few things such as attack, hunger or fear. I only understand Wild Pokémon since I was raised by two rangers. Yeah, I got that ranger blood in me. Yes, I should do that a career path because I just want to be like my parents! YES! 

I ,seriously, need to stop talking to myself. It makes me sound like some creeper or someone can read my thoughts.

“Kanna!” I heard Hoshiko’s voice yelling for me. 

“All right, all right, Hoshiko! I am coming! I was enjoying my rays, ya know!” I yelled back as I begin the walk back to the two story cabin house. I was trying to enjoy my summer, and have a decent life at the age of seventeen years old. You know, trying to have a normal life. 

I roll my shoulders back as I took a glance at my outfit. I wanna make sure, I was slightly proper for the Champion. I was wearing a teal tank top with a black flower design on it. I had a pair of dark blue jean shortie shorts. At least, I think I look like a classy slut. A very classy one. 

“Well, at least I am not in a swimsuit.” I mutter as I turn the knob of the back door.  
“How is the Gyarados I left here doing?” I heard a charming upbeat voice. Oh god, he sounds like a gay man in my brain. I need to remember not to make gay jokes around him. 

“He’s doing fine, enjoying the waterfall and the rivers. He seems much calmer and happier now since he didn’t have to battle.” I heard the voice of my brother. 

We had a Pokémon from the champion?! Why didn’t I know this?! Hoshiko….. 

I begin walking into the front room, where I know the two are at. 

“Glace! Glace!” I heard my Glaceon, Icy, calling out for me. 

“ Well, we know for sure Kanna is coming this way.” Hoshiko comments as I enter the room. 

“Yeah, Yeah love you too, Hoshie.” I turn to see a man who looks to be in his early thirties with brown eyes looking at me. He had carmine coloring for hair. His outfit was a jumpier that looks medieval in the coloring of dark blue. He had a vampire cape. Seriously? A vampire cape? 

“ Are you a vampire?” I question our humble important guest.  
Oh yeah, I forgot to warn people about my blunt mouth. I do not have a filter, I should have warn people. 

“KANNA KAYA DEMON!” Hoshiko yelled at the top of his voice. I turn to see a man in his mid-twenties looking very anger at me. He had short black hair with deep green eyes. He was wearing a white button up shirt with a pair of jeans. He had an Eevee in his lap, looking at me. 

“ Hi Marie!” I coo to the little Eevee on his lap. The Eevee was looking like she was smiling back at me. She was used to my behavior around my brother. 

I turn back to our humble guest, and then give a bow. “I am sorry about my question. Just never seen anyone wearing a cape in this day and age unless it was Halloween time, Sir.” 

The older man was chuckling away softly under his breath. “ It’s quiet fine. I just never seen anyone so bold to ask me such a question.” 

“ Don’t taunt her, she may question other things.” Hoshiko warns him. 

I let out a huff as I cross my arms. I am not THAT nosy, well on new people I am not. To those, I am close to. Three people get to handle my bold nosy question. Three lovely people whom I am close to. My best friend Ria, and a guy name Liam. Another girl name Crystal. I do miss them time to time. Oh well, I will live.  
Maybe, I am known for doing stupid stuff afterall.  
“ Hey, I am not that bad. I can behave.” This causes my brother to chuckle softly. He knows me too well. 

“ Anyway, Kanna wanna come up with to let Lance gather his Pokémon?” Hoshiko asks as he stands up. 

I give a nod as I open my arms up. I knew within seconds my Glaceon jumps into my arms. 

“ Hey Icy, sweetie.” I coo to her then kiss the top of her head.  
“ Eon,” Icy responds, after nuzzling into my arms. 

I follow the two out, as I begin to day dream about traveling to see few friends and maybe get some action or a boyfriend. Maybe a girlfriend... I am bisexual after all. Hmm….male or female…. 

This is gonna take more thinking on the matter, it seems. Ah, shit I don’t need those naughty thoughts right now. 

“ Icy…” I mutter to the ice type eon. I was praying, I didn’t explain the details of my order. 

Icy just looks up at her, blinking at me with a confuse look. Soon enough, she blows some ice on my skin. I didn’t moan or react, just enjoying the cold air. 

“ Thanks girl,” I said to her. I look up to notice we have gone past few type landing. You see, the ranch has a system each acre has the needs of a certain type. Depending on what type needs, an acre of land is set aside for that type. I can go into more details, but its prettying boarding if you ask me. 

“ Hey Kanna, you seeing anyone?” Lance questions to me. 

Of course, I am seeing someone. My bed is a lovely partner. 

“ Aren’t you like in your thirties?” I question him as I raise an eyebrow at the back of his head. 

“ No, No. I am not asking about myself. I just know a trainer who is in your age range.” Lance explains. 

“Yeah, no. I am not doing a blind date.” I comment to Lance after a shake of my head. 

“ Ah fair enough,” Lance says with a nod. 

We were close to the waterfall and the rivers, where the water Pokémon are known for swimming around. 

“ We just have to find your Pokémon, then you shall be on your way.” Hoshiko says to Lance with a nod. 

“Right,” Lance replies to Hoshiko with his own nod. 

ROAR! 

We heard a growl or roar coming from the waterfall. 

“ Ah, damn it! Not again!” I mutter. I place Icy down on the ground, then I walk away to look around for something. 

Lance had a Pokeball out already. He looks to be ready to battle the Gyarados heading our away. 

“ Fang, DOWN,” I yelled at the top of my lungs as I pick up a decent size stick. I was running across the river bed, right next to the dragon rageful Pokémon. I jump upward in the air, grabbing a branch. I swing on the branch for few seconds, before landing on the Atrocious Pokémon.  
I raise the stick up in the air. I slam the stick down on his head, hard as I could. 

Fang lets out a roar, giving me a chance to enter his mouth. 

Yes, I am entering a mouth of a Pokémon. Not the first time, mind you. I have done this before.  
“Icy! Freeze, the river,” I order as I slide down the front of the Pokémon, and goes inside Fang’s mouth. 

I heard the calling of Icy knowing she will do my order, understanding why I have to order her. 

I begin quickly looking through each tooth. “Come on, Fang only gets mad when something is stuck inside of his mouth. “ I said to myself as I look further back of the mouth. 

‘ What is going on?’ I thought to myself as I felt the wetness of the mouth on my hair and shoulders. 

This is really gross, I swear to god. This is fucken gross. 

There in the back of his mouth was a stick stuck in the gums. 

“ Oh Fang, I don’t know how you get random items in your mouth,” I mutter to myself.

I took a look around myself, noticing a small blue ball was beginning to form. 

‘ Ah, shit. Ice Beam at ten o’clock.’ I thought in a small state of panic. I dash as fast I can on the tongue to the stick.

I grab the stick, then give it a pull. 

Thud! 

I had the stick in my hand. 

“Just in time, Kan,” Hoshiko calls out from the outside. 

“ Thanks, Hoshie.” I call back to him, letting him know I am okay. I sat down and slide down out of Fang’s mouth. Fang and I are too used to this routine, so he knows what to do afterwards. 

I slide out of the mouth. I stand up, shaking the drools off of my hair. 

“ Kanna,” Lance calls out to me. I just turn to face him. “ Yes, Lance?” I ask him. 

“ How do you want to be Champion for a year?” Lance questions me. 

Oh come on! Can I take a shower before getting a damn offer?


	2. Lance's Orders, My Brother's Death Wish

Chapter Two: Lance’s Orders, my brother’s death wish

( Kanna’s P.O.V)

“Wait a damn second; don’t I get a shower before anything about having a title that I don’t want?” I question the vampire jumper suit guy. I cross my arms, giving a small glare at Lance. 

“ Why wait? This is a rare chance to do!” Lance explains with a small blinking look on his face. “ It’s an easy job, Kanna.”

Being a champion is easy? Is the guy high or something? How can being a champion be easy? You have to help people out, you have to show up to important events, and on top of that you have to be the best battler in the world?! Has no one showed him my track record of losing?! Does he not know I am like the worse battler ever?! Has anyone told me I do not take orders well unless your name has to be girly? In other words, your name has to be Hoshiko. 

“Don’t I have to be beat the elite four?” I question lightly with a small hope that he will obey the rules. 

Please tell he obeys rules. Just please tell he does. I would like to NOT spend my damn summer being champion. I would like to spend my time, doing things I wanna do. Not being champion and force to be social and cheery with people.   
Ugh! I hate people. Pokémon are better, if you ask me. 

I felt icy rubbing against my leg. She can tell base on my own body language if something was up. I do love my trouble maker. She is so cute when she is not causing hell. 

“ I got no time for you to train your Pokémon for them. I need someone yesterday, and you seem to be able to handle battles if you fought a Pokémon you don’t know without killing yourself.” Lance points out, and explains his problem. 

Does it look like I give a flying shit about his problems? He got no time to telling me what to do and yet he is doing that?   
I shook my head, and I walk pass him. He must have felt brave to grab my arm.

“ I am not asking, you know.” Lance mentions with a dead serious look in his eyes.   
“ And you got five seconds before I get bored or I call help.” I turn to face him. I give him one warning. One warning, before he gets hell. 

“Not tell, I get an answer from you.” Lance says. “You are prefect for the job!” He exclaims. 

I took a deep breath, as I try to focus. I can feel the anger clouding my thinking pattern once again. In all truth, I am just thinking of punching him then go take a nice long hot shower. Also I am gonna pray that no babies Pokémon feel like joining in.   
Again. Yeah, baby Pokémon like playing in the water near my feet. It’s cute and all, but washing the girls is hard when a Pokémon stare at you like ‘ what are you doing?’ 

I was also thinking if I should be a lady and kick him in the balls or be a bitch and punch him in the face. I could also be lazy and just wait for my Mightyena, Yasha to chase him into a tree. Then again, Lance may send out his Pokémon to defend himself however Yasha was known for going straight for the trainer if he is on the ranch.   
Fuck, I really hate thinking you know. 

“Look, I have to be champion of Kanto and Johto. No one has gotten pass Karen in years, and I can’t watch two regions at once.” Lance comments, not letting go of my arm. 

“Hey, why don’t you let go of my sister before you get hurt” Hoshiko warns him with a cross of his arms. “She will give an answer if you weren’t being bossy about it-“He stop talking in order to do a face palm. 

So, I got done thinking what I should do. Being a lazy lady bitch, I did little something to spice things up in my state of location and mind. Time to be a lady! 

I punch him in the face, and then knee him in the groin section. Of course, Lance did stumble backwards to where his back hit a tree. 

I begin to walk away with anger in my footsteps. I took note that my full name from my brother in angry walk I have going right now. 

“ I didn’t make him bleed! He will be fine,” I yell out as I walked away.   
Hello, Shower. Here I come. 

“ Kanna!” Hoshiko yells at the top of his lungs.  
Or not….

“ You are going do his offer,” Hoshiko yells as I heard the heavy footstep of my brother heading toward me. “ And your gonna like it.”

Damn him being four years older then I. Just damn him. I wish to have freedom, but when you live at home with a brother who tries to be a dad, it kinda sucks. 

“ Or what?” I counter him, as I turn around looking at him. I was feeling bold and stupid for silly reasons. Maybe, it was the fact I was tired and I wanted a shower then a nap. Who knows, I just now it wasn’t the best time to dare him or push him.   
“ Or, I will ask you to tag along with Blasé on the next errand.” Hoshiko dares to threat me with. 

He is gonna die now, kay? He knows me and Blasé don’t get along for whatever reason. She hated me since day one. Once on a family vacation, she trick me, being six years old and stupid, into going into this forest in Sinnoh. Took me three fucken months to get to a ranger center to contact my parents in the meanwhile, I caught my first Pokémon and I gain a Glaceon. So I did learn a lot from it. Still, she bullies me whenever she gets a chance and Hoshiko knows I HATE HER GUTS! 

I just growl at my evil asshole of a brother. He dare to use my weakness against me. What kind of brother does that to family? Oh yeah, my brother…   
“ You asshole! How dare you do that to your sister?” I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

“Go shower, before you get in more trouble.” Hoshiko mentions calmly as he shakes his head at me.   
I let out a growl as I give him the middle finger of the silence ‘Fuck You, Asshole,’. I did storm off to the bathroom after that. I was beyond piss off and annoyed at what my brother has done to me. It’s unfair of him.   
Dick, he is.

I walk pass my Yasha, as he lets out a small whimper. He tends to do this when he claims he has failed to protect me. I let out a small chuckle, as I pet his head. “Oh Yasha, you never ever fail me before, “ I told him as I walk in the house.   
“ Might…” He calls out a small scared voice. “Oh come on, you can stay guard while I shower.” I told him with a grin on my lips.   
“ Yena!” Yasha lets out a happy bark as he follows me up the stairs. I reuse to look at the walls of the photos. They were photos of my family before my parents passed away one night. 

I rather not go into details of that, thank you very much. I wish not to speak of my pass. 

I shut the door, leaving a loud slam near Yasha.   
I wasn’t in the mood to be around people, not even my Pokémon. I had to think alone without people trying to tell me what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, if this was too short. I am trying to update weekly. >_> Leave Kudos if you want to!   
> I am also going be making this an M story, I will be writing a T version. Message me for the link, if you want to read it. Both versions will be update on the same day.


	3. Sorry

I am sorry to say this. I lost the sparks of this fic. I couldn't write much, and each time i did wrote. It came out badly. So, I am ending it here. Please use this chance to see what would happened with your thinking power.

 

-DJ Zuki


End file.
